The Binding of Suwabara
by HeavenlySera
Summary: Monica's gradual descent into madness and BDSM caused by the stress of her fake pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Bite The Dust, a dumb nerd who thinks I'm cooler than pillows and candy. Been with me through the best and worst of times, and I've been a right shit so I owe her this. Without further ado, nonsensical smut that probably breaks canon a thousand ways. Enjoy~!**

* * *

All things considered, despite her recent happy life with Suwabara, Monica was having a terrible week. Her boyfriend had been acting strangely, she was certain their competition knew it was them, Azuma had come up with the same type of bread they did, and now Suwa had run off, swearing to kill himself for his failure. They had found him, with Kuroyan's help, kneeling on a bed of rocks in the flowing waters of the Omono River, sword primed to end his life.

Striken with grief, Monica missed most of her friends pleas for his life, but the Manager's words got through to her despite that, "Any man who would die and leave a pregnant girl alone is irresponsible! Right, Monica?"

This got a huge rise out of everyone, her most of all. Her face reflexively flushed a bright red, but her heart sank. Thoughts racing incoherently through her mind, she was certain Suwa was dead now. The Manager's plot was smart, assuming two young lovers with nothing but free time alone together would have sex, but they hadn't even kissed, let alone had sex. Assuming Suwa had any idea how pregnancy worked at all, the only possibility was that she had cheated on him. Of course, she wasn't pregnant, but a man like Suwabara wouldn't just assume that, especially coming from someone like Manager.

"Is… is it true, Monica?!" Everything she knew about the way the world worked told her he was accusing her of adultery in his head at this exact moment, but Suwabara's eyes when he said this sent a wave of doubt through her. Even so, if he somehow didn't know the details of how pregnancy works, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to lie to him. She weakly stammered out a few noncommittal noises, thinking of the right way to tell him the truth without pushing him over the edge, but the fearsome look Manager shot her scared her right out of it, and into making what she was absolutely certain was the worst decision of her life.

"IT.. IT'S TRUE!" She shouted, the stuttering coming more from her own fear of sounding incompetent than anything else, as she made a conscious effort to press her hands onto her stomach, trying to draw attention to where the fetus would have been in her body, hoping against hope for the first time in her life that her lover was an absolute moron.

"Let's go, Monica!" He shouted in response to this, "We must leave, follow me!" Her eyes blank, Monica froze for a moment. Some part of her still thought he knew she wasn't pregnant, but the frenzied look in his eyes was one of dedication and compassion, not fury and judgement. Somewhat losing her composure, stood frozen for a few seconds as Suwa sprinted away, and then took off after him.

As she caught up to him and bent double, panting for breath, her gasps overriding the sounds of the wind rustling the trees around them, her mind was full of a powerful guilt. She was almost certain now that he had bought that she was pregnant, and it made her feel downright monstrous. As they conversed about when she had gotten pregnant, her eyes stayed downcast. When she learned about Suwabara's father, her voice quivered and she felt like she deserved to fall over dead. He had dedicated himself to never having children for the sake of being an artisan, and she had ruined that dream for him. Not only had she ruined it, he wouldn't even be getting a kid out of it.

When her lover exploded with enthusiasm about making her child proud, however, as bad as she still felt deep down, she was overcome with a temporary sense of intense joy. Practically leaping forward, she threw her arms around the samurai's well toned torso, her face pressed into his chest to hide what she thought were about to be tears of joy from his vision. She wanted her lover to be proud, happy about and for her, some part of her thought that a Japanese man like him would look down on her tears. However, he was too busy looking skyward in wonderment about getting her pregnant via a hug to even notice the wetness of her crying on his chest. As Suwabara's arms wrapped around her, all visions of his suicidal desires faded away, with strong feelings of fatherly dedication.

Despite all of this, however, Monica was now left with a unique problem. She had to get pregnant, somehow. Shy as she was about physical affection from ruining her hands working, she had to coerce her dear samurai into sleeping with her as many times as it took for her to get pregnant, or risk him finding out about the lie. He would of course eventually figure out how female bodies worked, so her only hope was to be carrying a child before he found out, to hopefully quell his anger before it overtook him.

Her forehead pressed firmly into his warm skin, the bright sun of a mid-afternoon blaring down on them through the treetops, and the sound of birds lightly chirping in the trees made Monica sigh, both from relief and terror, before weakly smiling.

* * *

As he closed the door to the house he and Monica had been staying in during the tournament, Suwabara leaned his head back, losing himself in thought. It was true that he had never been giving any kind of formal sexual education, what knowledge he had was limited to the mechanics of his own body, but he was surprised to learn that one could impregnate a girl via a warm embrace. As he took off his ninja mask, throwing it onto the table in the living room, a silent Monica suddenly vanishing into the bedroom, he considered something that terrified him.

He had always been an attractive man, at least, that's what people claimed, and what the frequent glances from that degenerate Kawachi seemed to imply. Kawachi's glances didn't exactly surprise him, he had pegged the kansai baker as gay almost immediately. In fact, as he thought about it, he realized that a lot of the people who found him attractive were men. Regardless, though, his samurai's body led several people to touch him against his will, and at least a few of them had been women. Though he had to admit the warmth and softness of hugging a woman was enjoyable, the fact that he had allowed that unsolicited contact now terrified him. _Do I have other children, somewhere, that I don't know about?_ He thought, the notion filling him with terror. His child with Monica could damage his quest to make the ultimate bread just because he would have to help raise it, but he could soldier through that, and was, in fact, honor bound to do so. What about the other girls, though? If he in fact had other children, wouldn't Monica eventually find out? Would she leave him because of it?

Collapsing onto the couch, he pulled Azuma's bread out of his pocket and set it on the table. That damned loaf had nearly cost him his life, and could have easily left several women without the father to their children. Closing his eyes and sighing, Suwabara reached into his other pocket and pulled out his bandana, quickly recovering his hair. This did much to help him relax. While he wasn't exactly shy about his hair, he had had it mostly covered for so long that he felt somewhat naked without his bandana on.

Suddenly, from the other room, Monica called out, her voice bringing a smile to his face as it echoed down the hall. "Hey, where are you? Get in here, samurai boy!"

As much as he liked hearing her voice, he had a feeling he knew what this was. Something about either the baby, or his past whether he might have other children. Begrudgingly, he climbed to his feet and somewhat shamefully slinked down the hall, now almost certain he was a father of at least one other child. He would have to admit this to his girlfriend immediately, get out in front of the damage it could cause to his honor if he didn't.

Upon opening the door to their room, what was visible of his face went red and slackjawed with shock. Monica was back in her bikini from the first tournament. While it wasn't unusual for her to wear it sometimes, for swimming or just if she felt like cooking something, he somehow felt odd at the idea of his pregnant lover walking around like that.

"Wh-what are you wearing that for? You're pregnant, you shouldn't be up and about. If you're hungry, just tell me and I'll cook something." Stammering slightly, Suwa stepped back towards the door, bumping into it and causing it to swing closed behind him.

* * *

Monica had been hoping that, by wearing her bikini in their bedroom, she might evoke some primal response from him and make her job of having to seduce him much easier, but his response made it clear that was not to be the case. She had even done her best of putting on a lusty face, which immediately fell flat in disbelief from his comment about cooking. Putting one hand on her hip, she slowly brushed some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face, tucking it back behind her ear and pressing her free palm to her forehead, before falling backward onto the matress.

"Oh my god sweetie I can't believe you could possibly think that. Of course I don't want to cook, I just felt like wearing the bikini!" She was a fairly bold woman, her display at the contest in France proved that, but even she started blushing now. Her faint hope had been that he might trip into an erotic frenzy from his clear lack of any kind of sexual outlet and ambush her on sight, she hadn't even had a backup plan for if that failed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked to the side at the pile of clothes made up of her discarded ninja costume, and the large pile of snacks and other things she kept near the bed at all times. _Maybe he would have reacted better if I hadn't left such a mess…? _Monica thought to herself, sighing slightly.

"Then why did you call me in here? Is something else wrong?" She noticed Suwa's eyes were a bit wider than normal, and he seemed nervous. It didn't seem like an aroused type of anxiety. Did he think she was upset? It was certainly possible, he had just tried to kill himself in front of his "pregnant by hugging" girlfriend. Suddenly her eyes widened too, realization striking her as Suwabara turned to re-open the door. In the world of his head, women got pregnant from hugs now. Did he think hugging people was cheating on them? She had to break the illusion quickly, but she had no idea how to without letting him know she wasn't pregnant. Monica would have to do something very bold, something that terrified her. Making the first move, one of her greatest fears, she had no idea what to do in this situation, but if she could distract her boyfriend by sleeping with him, maybe she could get rid of the questions at least until after they had sex, and with luck, she'd be pregnant for real by then.

Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her badly burned fingertips up and down her arms as Suwa started to leave the room, before quickly shouting out "Wait!"

Against her better judgement, Monica lept to her feet. Dreading the next thirty seconds more than even the few before she was certain her boyfriend was going to kill himself, she reached her hands behind her. Unclipping the top of her bikini, she let it fall to the ground, exposing her fairly large breasts as she sprinted straight towards Suwabara. Wrapping her arms around him, she forced her lips to his. The last thing she saw as her eyes started to close were his eyes, wide open and almost entirely white, his entire face a bright red. Then he fell sideways, they both fell headfirst into the door, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly coming to, Monica found herself still on the floor, topless, Suwabara unconscious next to her. Her head hurt quite a bit, and as she rubbed her skull gingerly, she realized what must have happened. When she tried to make a move on him, he must have fainted and slammed her into the door as he fell. Looking down at him, she realized she still had to make her move on him, and waking him up while he's on the floor could work out in her favor quite a bit. These things were so far beyond what she would ever think to do naturally, even in an erotic situation, but her incredibly stupid bluff being called left her with no other options. Her face flushing crimson, she straddled her unconscious lover, sitting back on his waist, crossing her arms over her bare breasts shyly and shouting "WAKE UP!"

Faster than she expected, Suwa stirred, placing a hand over his face and rubbing it, trying to clear his head as he woke. "What do you want, darli-" She tilted her head in confusion as his words cut off, realizing again why he passed out in the first place. His face looked mortified, and he was trying his hardest not to look at her large breasts. He wasn't doing very well, and she could tell as such, from both his eyes still staring directly at her bright pink nipples, and the gentle curves of the flesh around them, and from a strangely warm rigidity she felt pressing at her butt now. She thought she had been the shy one, but seeing the state he was in left her grinning to herself about how easy this would be, and also more than just a little bit aroused herself.

With her lover completely stunned and sedated below her, Monica ripped open Suwabara's tunic, eyes going wide as she saw his torso again. Ever since their first competition, she had been fascinated with it. She knew he was a samurai, yes, but she doubted many at the time were ever as fit as Suwa. His tan skin was carved like rock, chest and torso rigid with muscle even when he was relaxed, which he certainly wasn't now. He was tense beyond belief, probably terrified. The blush on his face gave that away, though it looked like he was more embarrassed by his own toplessness than hers. Monica was more than just a little surprised by how shy her lover ended up being, always figuring only an incredibly confident man would woo her over, though she was never really interested in the idea. The fact that she was going to end up conquering a shy man like this…. It made her giggle internally. She hadn't realized just how much this was what she wanted.

Leaning down over him, she pressed her mouth to his, her chest squishing across his. The bulge in his pants the only part of his body to respond, bulging slightly against her squishy butt. Monica's auburn hair framed his face, cutting off the beam of sunlight illuminating them, making the bright light on their faces more of a gentle orange glow. Uncertainly, she ran her tongue along Suwabara's lower lip, and to her surprise, he opened his mouth for her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, suckling on it gently. Gradually, as the kiss went on and Suwa's breath became a little haggard and heated, his hands finally began to move. Starting at her shoulders, his fingertips slowly slipped lower, trailing along the overly smooth, pale flesh above him. Subconsciously, he noticed her shudder when his fingertips went along her sides, especially moreso when they found the sides of her breasts, squished to his body.

While she kissed him, and danced her tongue with his, all he could think of was how incredibly smooth her skin was, despite the condition of her fingers. True, there was the occasional small burned spot where an unfinished pastry had been dropped or dripped onto her, but for the most part the rest of her body was incredibly smooth. This thought was cut short by Monica breaking the kiss and leaning up, her fingertips tracing that chiseled torso she was so enamored with. Finally the tension broke, and one of them made a noise. A small, pleasured gasp slipped from Suwabara's lips as she caressed him, followed by a somewhat less small moan from her grinding her hips backwards into his erect cock.

"So you can still talk, samurai boy? I thought you'd gone mute." Monica muttered out, almost entirely empty bravado, her heart racing a million miles an hour as she realized she wasn't sure she was ready for the whole package. His dick was surprisingly big, and she hadn't even played with herself in a long time, due to her cramped living arrangements during the tournament. She was going to need time to prepare herself, but she still wanted it so badly…

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and her stunned, barely sentient boyfriend whimpered and reached for her as she crawled off of him. Unaware of what was going on, he didn't notice her intent at first until she slid the rest of his clothing off. Even then, he wasn't sure what exactly she had planned, sheltered fool that he was.

Monica was stunned by the cock before her. Admittedly, she had never seen one before, so she wasn't sure if her awe was really deserved or not, but from her angle it seemed huge. There was a small amount of curled black hairs around it, not too much to obscure her view of anything, however. It was about six inches in length, and, despite her expectations, he was not circumcised. She found the scent intoxicating, and the hands suddenly slipping through her hair, playing with a few locks of it intermittently, the hands trembling with uncertainty and desire, drove her to a decision.

Shivering with both arousal and anticipation, scarred fingers trembling, her right hand reached out, and gently rubbed the underside of his dick, watching it tremble and jolt slightly from the sensation. When she touched him, Suwa's brain exploded with sensations he'd never felt before consciously. With his training as a samurai, he had never even stopped to consider such things as pleasures of the flesh. He knew that sometimes, in his sleep, his body would have absurd reactions that he never thought appropriate to re-attempt while awake, but apart from that, he didn't know for sure that those actions involved other people. He suspected as much, but hadn't ever confirmed it in any way. As such, when her wonderful, scarred fingers trailed along his shaft, all he could do was curve his back upwards, raise his hips towards her hand, and moan, merely riding along with the incredible sensation.

The rather inexperienced girl found herself almost laughing at how completely ignorant Suwa seemed to be, reading his confusion on his face as she stared up his naked body, leaning in and hesitating for a moment, before giving him one slow, languishing lick. She had expected there to be some kind of strong taste to it, but mostly he just tasted like skin. That said, even that tiny lick made him buck his hips upwards towards her, a reaction that made her feel very aroused, as well as encouraged.

It only took a few seconds of this for her to feel overwhelmed by his reactions, and work up the nerve to put her mouth on him. Her warm saliva and welcoming lips were like an aphrodisiac to Suwabara, and every motion of her mouth on his tip elicited another moan, another tremble, another buck of his hips. Some small part at the back of his mind was worried that this wasn't good for their child, but he was starting to realize that maybe one can't get pregnant from a hug after all. He would have been mad, but at this point he really just couldn't care any longer, the sensation of her mouth licking and sucking on him was enough to forget about her lie, and everything else from earlier that day.

Monica, still working away at her lover's crotch, was slightly surprised to discover hands sliding through her hair, pulling her further onto the decently sized cock. She knew the shy samurai beneath her was going to be submissive, just from his reactions when they met, and during the start of their relationship, so it was a relief that he wasn't entirely useless. She had expected someone as sheltered as him to not even know the proper ways to encourage a woman who was doing this, so as his hands pressed her mouth down further, and the warm, pulsing dick slipped further into her mouth, she began very slightly humming to herself, glad she was bringing her lover such pleasure.

Deciding to try something she had seen in porn, Monica began gently, but swiftly swirling her tongue around the tip, very pleased indeed when it elicited the exact reaction she wanted, quite a lot of writhing and moaning on Suwabara's part. She noticed, however, something incredibly salty and bitter in her mouth all of a sudden. Not a lot, but enough to taste it. Had she made him cum already? She thought that there was no way, so the slight bit of goo in her mouth was very confusing, but she kept going along happily regardless, swallowing what little got in the way.

The taste was very strong, but not unpleasant, and the more of it she elicited from him, the more it drove her forward, beginning to relentlessly bob her head up and down, tongue moving quite a bit as she did so, but being very careful to not let her teeth scrape the skin in any way, imagining that couldn't be pleasant whatsoever. Moans and groans from Suwabara proved to her that she was doing it right, and he began rapidly thrusting his hips up into her mouth, poking the back of her throat slightly, making it a bit hard to breathe, but no so much that she needed to stop.

Honestly the biggest problem she was having was that her hair kept getting in the way, and she'd lose focus on the wonderful sensation of dick in her mouth for a few moments to move her hair away. Whenever this happened, her nearly comatose lover would let out a small whine, not sure if she was stopping or continuing. All of this aside, she got the impression she was doing a very good job, that or Suwabara had no tolerance for pleasure whatsoever, most likely both were true, as it only took her a few minutes to elicit him nearly screaming out her name, as suddenly, thick, gooey ropes of hot cum pumped into her mouth, enough that she gagged ever so slightly, and pulled her mouth off of him, closing it to keep it all in. She had pulled back too soon, however, and one single rope splattered across her chest messily, leaving a burning hot line of white goo on her large breasts. Suwa seemed to barely be more conscious now than he had been after she first took off her top, and for a moment Monica worried she had overdone it.

Much to her relief, however, after a few moments, during which she swallowed the bitter liquid, Suwabara weakly rose, pressed his lips to her forehead, and weakly climbed into bed. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face was enough. She had blown his mind, and that thought put a look of smug satisfaction on her face. "Well, Suwabara, was it worth waking you up and mortifying you for that? I will say, you taste almost as good as my sweets."

His only response was a gentle groan as he passed out once again, and she climbed into the bed next to him, passing out shortly thereafter, sleeping next to him for the first time.


End file.
